


NygmobblePillowcase

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fandom Inspired Crochet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A pillowcase I made using color shifting yarn. It’s Ed/Oswald because of the green and purple in the yarn (that’s always why I bought It).
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	NygmobblePillowcase

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/id8-weR-ef8wrcfECUO8FNdO5iOKkp-KiRAEZ2F6cQ54i8suJ8Xvu1HgSUUJETCq6Rl6ssgdJkjPTTSW5EYimk4pRuWV33CU605YoGrhy0WQqE8kHz_lFUZOBbvfkOOLnqJHVMxokw=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/B_L35j-w6FTpxfR5ADzilpb_RDTMvw67LPTTQm9ErfkDiAIV41UbNhiXZQelFVVzKLwRet2FhnC8hRSvws5K3Kj-Qlmh2erG5_UuIKhYlx5Sw2Jnsn2iKyp76xkpm85hDBvrMim0WA=w1920-h1080)  


Here’s the yarn I used:

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/1djpEqMu1DGH4wVEr2whKA8UP8UEUJ19kS161Ok7jG5M-BIln29pBg1gQafCJrQ_52U5G4nTZCjcKxNQhsQjub7rN4-8plHQVvao_ye7gfiQM_ZXlMXTIW32JVC5v3jfiqkvUS-cxQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
